Valentine's Drabbles And Shorts
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: A collection of very short oneshots/drabbles/random conversations things that may range from fluffy to not-so-much. WILL INCLUDE YAOI. Dip, Creek, possible Bunny, Gregstophe, Style, maybe even Candy, a few one-sided, mostly lovey. Enjoy.
1. Valentine's Traps

**Valentine's Day Drabble Things**

_A/N: A few random things I came up with for Valentine's Day, from adorably fluffy to rather... not._

**=Story One: Valentine's Traps=**

Pip leant over the table to quickly finish some work, resting his weight on one elbow. He squeaked when he felt another warm body fall on top of him, wrapping their arms around him and trapping him there. For a moment he panicked.

"Well hello~ Pip m'dear." The Brit rolled his eyes at the low, deep voice whispering into his ear.

"Get off me Damien." He said, turning his head to see the demon smirking at him, a rose between his teeth.

"Nah. You're comfy." Damien chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Pip's back, making the blonde boy shudder and arch away.

"Damien! Stop it, that tickles! Dami~!"

The noirette grinned wider at his boyfriend's adorable giggles, eventually pulling his face away from the back of Pip's neck. Pip wriggled around until he was fully facing Damien, still pressed against the table. He leant back on his elbows and gently pried the rose from Damien's mouth. He admired it for a second then smiled up at his demon boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dami." He murmured, wrapping his arms around Damien's neck.

"Happy Valentine's, Pip." Damien carefully pulled the blonde teen in for a kiss

...***...

Tweek gave a short yell of surprise as he was pushed into an empty classroom.

"Oh sweet Jesus don't kill me!" he screeched, cowering under his arms.

"Tweek, I'm not gonna kill you."

"C-Craig?" Tweek peeked out and sure enough, the raven-haired boy stood in front of him, arms behind his back awkwardly and a light blush on his cheeks. "J-Jesus Craig don't –nngh- scare me like –GAH!- that!"

"Yeah, I'm kinda, um, sorry 'bout that." The noirette mumbled. Tweek finally noticed Craig wasn't being his normal self.

"W-what's up? D-Did someone reject you o-or summin?" the blonde tilted his head inquiringly. Craig brought his middle finger out from behind his back.

"No. Or, not yet anyway." The taller boy's face went redder.

"S-so what did you –gnkk!- push me into an empty classroom and scare the living –nngh- crap outta me for then?"

"I..." Craig paused and looked away. He took his hands from behind his back and offered something to Tweek; a small card, a love-heart chocolate and a small tin of coffee. "I wanted to give you these. I-It was all I could afford."

Tweek stared for a moment, before giving a quiet squeak of joy and throwing himself onto Craig, catching the blushing boy in surprise embrace.

"Nngh! Th-thank you Craig." Tweek smiled, nestling his head under Craig's chin. The noirette gradually relaxed and wrapped his arms around the small shaking shoulders.

"It's okay Tweekers." He said, hugging his valentine close and allowing a small, rare smile to creep onto his lips.

=X=

_A/N: There will be more shorts and drabbles later, for now I wanted to upload at least one on time xD_


	2. Statistic

Valentine's Drabble Thingy 2

=Story Two: Statistic=

Over 75% of suicide attempts are because of relationship problems.

Tweek didn't know what percentage of said suicide attempts happened on Valentine's Day itself, but he could guess it was a quiet a damn lot. What day makes people with relationship problems, from being unable to find love to being rejected or left, the most depressed?

Fucking Valentine's Day.

All the cute couples walking around arm-in-arm, people receiving roses and gifts and flowers, hearing the words 'I love you' everywhere, all around you but never directed _to _you. Seeing the guy you like with someone else. Getting rejected by the guy you like. Being ignored by the guy you like.

And you don't just _like_ him. You love him with all your fucking soul, all the love you can muster from that tiny little fist-sized heart pumping blood through your chest. And what do you get in return?

Sneers, insults, glares, disgusted looks, people avoiding you, rumours spreading that are made worse because they have that smidgen of truth in them, the knowledge that _he doesn't love you and he never, ever will._

Three years. Three years he had watched from afar, giving little secret Valentine's and wondering if he'd ever guessed who they were from, whether he recognised the slanting scrawl in which he'd written the words, always leaving the 'from' completely blank, no question marks, no 'anon' or initials, just a blank space.

Last year he'd plucked up the courage to finally admit to all the tiny little hints he'd been dropping. It took a lot for Tweek to approach him, even in an empty hallway, and give him a shy greeting.

"_H-hey."_

"_Hey."_

"_I...I-I got you something."_

"_For what?"_

"_V-Valentine's Day."_

"_..."_

"_I... I really like you..."_

"_Dude just... don't okay?"_

"_Bu..."_

"_No Tweek. Don't go all faggy and horrible on me. You're an alright guy, but honestly, I would never, ever like you like that. Or any other guy for that matter. I don't really want to sound too impolite or... homophobic or anything to you, but gay people creep me out. You never know, they could be checking you out the whole time you're hanging with them. Just... Leave me alone, okay?"_

"_I..."_

"_Bye Tweek."_

That was the last time he'd been spoken to. His small card and candy tossed in the trash, right before his eyes. A last, wary, disgusted look over his shoulder, and he was gone, and he never came back. Tweek tried to approach and talk to him, apologise or explain, but when he was spotted... whoever was there made a beeline in the opposite direction.

He was bullied. He was pushed out of his friends group. He was alone, and hated, and unwanted and useless.

"_You should just die Tweek. Just go die in a corner, don't infect us with your fag-germs."_

"_Urgh, run, it's the twitchy-queer."_

"_...he's pathetic really. Gay, useless, spazzy... who'd want him?"_

Tweek squeezed his eyes shut and let a few tears fall as the insults echoed around in his head.

_Yes Tweek. Why don't you just crawl into a corner and die, leave them all alone and stop infecting them?_ The cruel voice in his head whispered to him.

"No, shut up, shut up, I don't want you here!" Tweek muttered.

_Too bad __Tweekers__, I'm in your head. I'm not going anywhere... unless you do._

Tweek flinched at the old affectionate nickname. He opened his eyes, looked down again at the raging waters below the bridge, the sharp rocks deep beneath. A tear dropped from his cheek and he watched it fall until it was lost in the foam.

_Do them all a favour Tweek. Do __HIM__ a favour. Jump. Jump and fall._

"M-my parents..."

_Who are you kidding Tweek? They don't even know about you being gay, and they still don't want you. Imagine what will happen when they find out. What will Daddy do? Hmm?_

"No, shut up, it was once, once..."

_It was a lot more than that Tweekers._

"DON'T _CALL _ME THAT!" the blonde screamed, thrashing his head around.

_Lying to yourself won't help you Tweek. Your mother hates you, your father hates you, your 'friends' hate you, HE hates you. What do you have, huh? Nothing._

"Bu..."

_Think about it Tweek. He'll be so __happy__ when you're gone. Don't you want to make him happy? Isn't that what you want?_

"Y-yes."

_So do it. Make him happy._

Tweek took a deep breath. His stomach churned with fear but he swallowed it down, ignored the nausea. He gently unclasped his life-grip on the bridge's railings, until he was teetering on the edge. He looked upwards once more, saw the beautiful blue sky, the sun bright overhead, a few birds flying overhead. A beautiful day. He looked again to the Valentine's note he'd left. The last thing he'd say to the world.

"Goodbye world. Goodbye life. Goodbye South Park."

Tweek looked once more at the water, then closed his eyes.

"I love you, Craig."

Then he let himself fall forwards, felt the wind rushing past his face, through his hair, the thrill of falling, the sound of rushing water fast approaching.

.

.

.

.

.

Craig knocked on Tweek's door. There was no answer. He sighed, and placed the Valentine's card on the doorstep, then walked away.

'_Dear Tweek._

_I'm sorry I've been such a douche to you. I wasn't really ready._

_I am now. I love you, Tweekers._

_Be my Valentine?_

_Love_

_Craig'_

.

.

.

.

_=X=_

_A/N: Uwaaah~_

_I'm sorry I couldn't help writing a not-so-happy fic._

_Enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Days. Read something happy and forget this was ever published xD_


	3. English Rose

**English Rose**

_A/N: I realise it's slightly late, but I didn't have time yesterday. I hope this makes up for that depressing thing I wrote before xD_

Pip walked out of the school building, the last person out, to avoid the rush of children. His eyes flickered over the trodden-down snow, and came to rest on a trodden flower.

It was a rose, a once beautiful, red, English rose. Its stem was bent and broken; its delicate petals crumpled and crushed, one or two slowly falling off as he gently picked it up. The blonde scooped them up too, and looked sorrowfully at the flower.

He compared it to himself, mentally. He too had once blossomed and been bright and cheery. He had once been a beautiful English rose, so to speak. But, like this poor plant, he had been trodden on, dropped and forgotten and destroyed by these horrible American children who simply could not appreciate foreign beauty. Beauty to these children was good graphics on a war game or a large breasted woman. Beauty of the soul, of the heart, was tossed aside. It didn't matter to them.

Pip gently stroked the soft petals, trying to straighten out the wrinkles and flaws. No matter what, the creases stayed, permanently staining the rose's beauty. He swallowed softly, the reality of the thought striking him deep within. He blinked back a few tears, and continued to cradle the broken rose in his cupped hands.

Suddenly, someone snatched the flower from him, making him cry out slightly in surprise and worry.

"Ah! No..." he wiped away the tears blurring his eyes so he could see who had stolen his rose, only to start and step back in fear as his eyes focused on the dark figure of Damien Thorn. The demon blinked slowly, lifting his red eyes to gaze steadily at Pip as he held the rose close in front of him.

And set it on fire.

Pip couldn't even make a sound as he watched dark flames lick up the delicate broken stem of his rose. He watched, open mouthed as the flower was completely engulfed, though still visible. Both he and Damien were completely silent, Pip from horror, Damien completely blank. Although he didn't want to watch the flower burn to ashes, the Brit couldn't tear his eyes away.

And then he realised it wasn't disintegrating.

When he looked closer, Pip could see the broken stem slowly straighten and fix itself, leaving it straight, green and looking as if it had just been freshly cut. The flames died away down there and burned brighter on the petals. They slowly un-creased, healing and becoming beautifully pristine again, with not a single flaw to ruin them.

As the flames continued to lick and flicker around the flower's petals, they slowly darkened, from blood red to the darkest black. Damien held out the rose silently to Pip, offering it to him. The blonde finally tore his eyes away from the burning, healing rose and looked up into the crimson eyes that were slowly dying down to a dark, almost-black grey. He made a small motion with his hand, silently urging Pip to take the rose back.

"Take it." He murmured, his voice a deep rumble. Pip once again cradled the bud of the rose in his cupped hands, and as the last of the flames died on the tip he ran a thumb over the pitch black petals, smiling softly at their velvety texture. He raised it to his nose and breathed in the sweet smell. He lifted his eyes again to smile at the demon boy stood in front of him.

"Thank you, Damien." He whispered.

"That is _your_ beautiful English rose. Will you be mine?" Damien spoke softly again, his eyes staring deep into Pip's.

"Of course." Pip replied, and held out a hand to take Damien's in.

They wove their fingers together, clasping the black rose between them, and walked away.

=X=

_A/N: Oh it sounds so deep and meaningful xD_

_I think I tried to put a little bit in._

_And Damien's line sounds sorta cheesy. Imma sorry._


End file.
